


Little Shadows

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Fluff, And More Fluff, F/M, Fluff, baby durin feels, dwalin friendship, fili and kili being cute, you and thorin feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Set in Erebor, pre-Smaug.</i><br/>You are thrown the task of handling Princes Fili and Kili. What could go wrong? Am I right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this piece was created by myself and my sister as we watched An Unexpected Journey for the umpteenth time. Hope you all enjoy. I apologise if there are any errors, I’m super exhausted right now. 
> 
> I must also thank you for the love you’ve given me on my other works. Kudos for all the kudos, my friends. *Tips imaginary hat*
> 
>  
> 
> _I don’t own the Hobbit, its characters or you. But I am in possession of a precious ring…_

You had just finished showing off the latest armour designs for Thror’s army and were making your way through the magnificent halls of Erebor to get back to your home in Dale. The instruction from your father was very specific: present plans to the King and return home with the feedback. There was no room for the usual distractions of watching the army train, stealing desserts from the kitchen with Dwalin and – most importantly – Thorin Oakenshield. 

Your father was very serious about the latter. He knew all too well of what the Mountain Prince meant to you and vice versa. But he was your father nonetheless – happy with the bond, yet ever fearful if things turned sour. This was one of the reasons he sought to limit the length of your visits to the Mountain. 

Unbeknownst to him, there was a strange turn of events in the Mountain which would only lead his daughter to spend more time within its walls. 

You were double-checking your satchel as you walked past the residents of the Mountain. You didn’t want to disappoint your father by leaving scrolls behind. As you turned a corner, you bumped into a white-bearded dwarf wearing red – Balin. 

“Oh!” You squeaked as you regained balance from the stumble and smiled at the kind man. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” 

“(Y/n)? Oh, thank the stars I found you.” Balin sighed in relief. 

“Found me?” You questioned, completely and utterly surprised by his statement. 

Balin took your arm and wheeled you around to walk in the opposite direction – back into Erebor. You frowned at your new direction and looked over your shoulder,

“But…” you protested weakly, only to be silenced by the elderly dwarf. 

“You are needed in a matter of great urgency.” Balin said. You focused your attention on him and squinted,

“What is it?”

“Do you remember Dain II?” Balin asked.

“Yes, he is Thorin’s cousin who lives in the Iron Hills.” You replied. 

“Well, he – goodness knows how – melted his iron foot.”

“How did –?” 

“It’s best not to ask laddie.” Balin said, cutting you off. “Dis and her husband are going to the Hills and are leaving Fili and Kili with us.” 

“I’m not seeing the problem, Mister Balin.” You told him honestly and Balin stopped walking. 

“The maid who normally takes care of the boys is away sick and you’re the only other woman I trust for this task.” He explained. 

You loved Fili and Kili with all your Elf-Dwarf heart. 

They were two energetic balls of life, it was heart-warming. You had looked after them a few times in the past and, doing it again, was no problem. However, there was only one thought that was swirling in your mind. 

“My father wants me home to discuss the dwarven armour.” You said apologetically. 

Balin looked at you with understanding and nodded. You let out a puff of air, thinking that you’d be able to leave, that’s when your satchel was taken against your will. With a small gasp, you looked at who the thief was and squinted.

“Dwalin?” 

“You cannot abandon us.” Dwalin told you. “Those two won’t leave me alone for a second. Always jumping. Always shouting. Always happy!”

“They’re children; it’s what they’re supposed to do.” You reminded with a laugh. 

Dwalin had never had the temperament to deal with Thorin’s nephews. They were much too energetic for him.

“If you love them, then you handle them.” he responded and slung the satchel over his shoulder, “I’m going to pay a visit to your father.” 

Turning on his heel, Dwalin made set for the journey to Dale and you looked to Balin for help. The elderly dwarf was merely smiling at the turn of events and, you suspected that he may have meant for it to play out like this.

Being left with no choice now, you stayed in Erebor to dwarf-sit Fili and Kili. 

At first they were obedient as usual, but as the hours grew, the pair became bored and sought to have fun. You kept telling yourself that you’d be fine and didn’t need any extra help – you believed it too.

… Until you lost them. 

The brothers ran off on you and your new task was to find them before they got themselves into trouble. Frantically walking through the corridors, you peered into every chamber you spotted. Desperately hoping that you’d spot the little heads of blonde and dark brown hair. 

Eventually, you’re chase led to Thorin’s room. You pushed the door open gently and felt your heart lift of some weight. 

Fili was inside. 

The little blonde was hiding underneath the bed and watching his uncle, who was braiding his hair in front of the mirror. You smiled as you saw Fili attempt to copy Thorin. The little lion frowned seriously as he tugged on his golden locks, occasionally glancing back up at his role model. 

Closing the chamber doors, you leaned against the wall and sighed.

Okay, so now you knew that Fili was with Thorin, you only had to catch Kili and goodness knows where he was hiding. 

Checking the armoury, the gardens, the terrace, and a million of other places, you were seriously considering the idea of telling Thorin the truth. But what would he think of you if you told him that you lost Kili?

No. You couldn’t do that. Finding Kili was up to you and you would do it within the hour! 

Turning around with your newfound motivation, you smacked headfirst into the chest of a dwarf with a fur coat. Steady hands kept you straight and you focused your hazy vision on Thorin’s blue eyes.

“Are you okay?” Thorin asked. 

_No, I lost your youngest nephew!_ Was what you wanted to scream but you opted for something less dramatic.

“Yes, I’m fine.” You replied. 

Thorin smiled in return, his eyes brimming with love, and you knew that you weren’t going to be able to leave any time soon.

“Listen, I’m glad you stayed to help.” Thorin said gratefully. 

In honesty though, he was delighted to spend quality time with you. You opened your mouth to weasel your way out of the conversation when something behind Thorin made you grin. 

“Thorin?” You chuckled. “You have a shadow.” 

Thorin frowned at the statement and turned around to see what you were staring at. 

He did have a shadow – a small, blonde, big-eyed shadow that wore an oversized fur coat.

“Fili?” Thorin smiled while folding his arms across his chest. 

Fili tilted his head slightly and looked down at his own tiny hands. He copied Thorin’s movements and folded his arms with a slight huff – trying to copy his uncle’s signature frown.

You had a hand over your mouth as you tried to hold back a laugh. You had never seen Fili look so adorable. Thorin turned back to you and chuckled softly.

“(Y/n)…” he said softly, “It seems you too have a shadow.” 

It was your turn to frown and look back. Your shadow just so happened to be the dwarf you were stressing about. Kili was waddling over to you with his eyes focused on a quiver of sharp arrows in his hands.

_Where had he gotten those?_

“Kili, no!” You gasped. 

You quickly scooped up the smaller dwarf in your arms and pulled the dangerous item from his soft fingers.

“Honey, these could hurt you.” You told him. 

Kili looked at you with wide-eyes of innocent confusion and pulled at your heartstrings. Sighing, you leaned forward and rested your forehead on his.

“I’ll make you better ones.” You whispered with a smile. 

Fili began tugging at Thorin’s pants with such strength that, if Thorin was not wearing a belt, his trousers surely would have fallen. Taking the little blonde in his arms, Thorin planted an affectionate kiss on the side of his head and Fili yawned.

You and Thorin walked side by side, each with a little prince in your arms, while heading back to Fili and Kili’s chamber. The two fireballs had finally tired themselves out and were now lightly dozing off as they were carried away. Thorin took notice of how you held Kili and it made his heart stop. You glowed when you were with his nephews – but then again, you glowed whenever you were around children in general. 

“What would you do if you had children and they were like this?” Thorin wondered curiously. You turned to look at him and bit your lip as you thought.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I suppose I’d get you help.” You teased. “You do such a great job.” 

 

_Little did you know that, after a lengthy battle to reclaim Erebor in the future, you and Thorin would be chasing after little shadows of your own._


End file.
